


Imagine seeing Bucky Again

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [30]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feeling another series here, imagine, marvel imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Enjoy while I spam you with more things! :)





	Imagine seeing Bucky Again

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy while I spam you with more things! :)

                            

“He’s not same Y/N, he’s been through a huge traumatic experience.” You stared at Steve straight in the eyes, “Steve I didn’t ask for Howard help all those years ago for nothing.” His lips formed into a thin line and gave you a stiff nod. 

You breathed in deeply to prepare yourself for what lay behind that door. You slowly walked into the room behind Steve as the door opened. 

“Bucky, there’s someone here to see you,” Steve spoke beside you, but you didn’t pay attention to him, all you could focus on was the man before you. You couldn't believe it. It's him. It's Bucky. After looking for him after all those years, you finally found him. You want to run up to him and hold him while telling him everything will be alright, but you have no idea if he even remembers you. 

All of a sudden he looks up...your breathing stops. "Y/N....? What the hell is going on here Steve?" He looked at you in shock, “Y-You sh-should be dead!”

“Well,” you shrugged, “I guess it pays to have friends in high places. Now,” you knelt down in front of Bucky and brushed his hair away from his face, “where the hell is Tony Stark or do I have to hunt down my stubborn brother’s ass as well?”

 


End file.
